


Sky High

by RiverdaleHales



Series: One Shot Collection [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Las Vegas, Naughty, One Shot, SMUTTY SMUT, Secrets, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, You Have Been Warned, one-night stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverdaleHales/pseuds/RiverdaleHales
Summary: When Betty Cooper has to leave her busy life in Los Angeles for her best friends bachelorette party in Las Vegas, the thing she expects to find is hot stranger on her flight. Indulging in the hideaway of a big and unfamiliar city, she lets herself participate in something she thought she’d never get to say that she did. While she didn’t do this, they didn’t know each other- entertaining her desires while she was on a well-deserved vacation couldn’t come with any consequences, right? It wasn’t like she wanted to fall in love with the guy, she simply wanted one thing- sex. Because a one-night stand with the said stranger, that she’d never see again, couldn’t come with consequences- could it?“You sat next to me on an airplane… Oh, and you’re hot.”





	Sky High

**Author's Note:**

> I am well aware that it doesn't take six hours to fly from Los Angeles to Las Vegas. Use your imagination and pretend that it does! Happy reading!

Airports weren’t Betty’s thing. Frankly, flying thirty thousand feet above the ground should scare anyone. Betty fearing heights along with the annoying popping of her ears no matter how many sticks of gum she chewed, she really didn’t like flying. She knew however that her best friend would never forgive her for bailing on her bachelorette party, especially being her maid of honor and all. Veronica Lodge, soon to be Andrews, had requested none other than a weekend trip to Las Vegas for her pre-wedding celebration. Living in California made it hard for Betty to get back home to New York as much she would like. She’d finished college at Berkley, an opportunity far too great for her to pass up. But now she could never seem to get away from her demanding job at the Los Angeles Press and she never failed to hear about it from Veronica.

Betty pulled her suitcase along the well-polished floors of LAX, unable to help the frustrated sigh that left her chest as she thought about the miserable plane ride she was going to have to endure. She tried to think about the delicious treats and mimosas that she’d get to indulge in once she got to her destination, but it was no use. She bought a water and some crackers from a kiosk and swallowed down some Dramamine slightly wishing that it was a Xanax. Her flight was about to start boarding in a few minutes and she knew she needed to get to her gate. Her phone was buzzing from the purse against her side and she let out a grumble and stopped to fish it out.

“Hello?” She said, a little agitated. She could hear Veronica sigh disappointment into the line and Betty couldn’t help the half-laugh that left her throat.

“Well since you answered, I’m assuming you haven’t taken off yet.” Veronica groaned.

“You would be correct.” Betty muttered. “I’m just about to board.”

“I still don’t understand why you’re leaving a day before everyone else...”

“Because I was actually able to get it off and maybe I want a little relaxation time before all the fun starts.” Betty told her examining her well-manicured nails.

“You promise me that you’re going to get on the plane. I know how you are about flying B and I need my best friend and maid of honor in Las Vegas when I arrive.” Veronica told her matter-of-factly. Betty laughed again and shook her head. She held her phone up suddenly and snapped a selfie of herself in front of her gate.

“Check your inbox...”

“Damn B! LA is working wonders for you! You look amazing!” Veronica gushed once she seemed to receive the photo.

“I’m in leggings and a baggy sweater, I’d highly count that as anything other than comfortable airport clothes.” Just then she heard her flight number come over the loudspeaker and she checked her ticket for confirmation. “I’m boarding V... gotta go! Love you, see you soon.” She thought she heard Veronica mumble something, but she hung up and shoved her phone back into her purse.

Betty sat back in her seat with a huff and took a deep breath. She tried to steady her nerves and wiped her sweaty palms on the tops of her knees.

“You nervous?” A voice suddenly intruded her ears. She looked to her left and met the most beautiful set of blue eyes that she’d ever seen. His voice was husky, and he had the nicest teeth. He had a strand of dark hair that bounced in the middle of his forehead, practically begging for attention- and Betty itched to touch it. She forgot that she was supposed to answer him. Her mouth had almost gone dry with how she’d let it hang open. Maybe it’d been the fact that she’d hadn’t been with anyone in a while, but he was one fine specimen of a man.

“That obvious, huh?” She muttered nervously. He wore a t-shirt under a flannel and had on tight jeans from what she could tell.

_Who the hell would decide to wear jeans on a plane? _She thought.

Okay, maybe he was a maniac. He seemed to let out a half-laugh at her. She couldn’t believe that she was about sit next to this beautiful stranger for 6 hours. It wasn’t long until they took off. Betty’s least favorite part. Luckily her Dramamine had begun to kick in and it didn’t take long for her to drift into an induced slumber.

Jughead Jones glanced out his window seat and starred at the white painted strips of the runway and the various men dressed in neon yellow vests waving light sticks around like idiots. He couldn’t believe that he’d agreed on a last-minute trip to Vegas for his best friends, bachelor party. But being a bartender on the side of freelance writing granted him that freedom, so he couldn’t entirely complain. Frankly his friend’s fiancé had him in the palm of her hand, whatever she wanted, she got- and she wanted Archie with her for her bachelorette party weekend.

He met Archie at college. The two were roommates at California State. Jughead kept to himself and studied general writing. Archie had gotten a full ride for football. The two were an odd pairing, but their clash of personalities meshed rather naturally. Their friendship didn’t even sway when Archie moved back home to New York to be with his high school sweetheart Veronica Lodge.

A blonde plopped down into the seat next to him with a huff and he couldn’t help but glance over at her and let out a half-laugh. Her knee was already bouncing, and they hadn’t even boarded the whole plane yet. He saw her wipe her hands across the tops of her thighs and glance around. She was beautiful, even he could admit that. He could feel the sleeve from her cream-colored sweater gently brushing against his arm. Her blonde hair fell at her shoulders and her green eyes did something to his insides.

“You nervous?” He muttered suddenly. He watched as she looked at him, as if she hadn’t even realized that he was there. Jughead wasn’t oblivious to her surveying him up and down and he hoped she was enjoying the view. He waited for her to make a comment about needing a window seat or a boyfriend that she'd left at home, but she said no such thing. She smiled softly at him and shook her head, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

“That obvious, huh?” She muttered nervously. He let out another half-laugh and shook his head at her. He couldn’t believe that he’d be sitting next to this beautiful blonde for the next six hours and he suddenly wanted to curse his best friend.

It was about two hours into their flight when Jughead finally allowed himself to look at her. She’d been passed out since the first forty minutes while he worked away at some runaway writing on his laptop. Her chest rose and fell gently, and her eyelashes laid delicately against her cheeks. He could hear her hum occasionally, and she would readjust when she wasn’t comfortable anymore. Jughead would tense each time she moved, afraid to be the one to wake her. Something told him that she hated flying, so the longer she slept the better. Perhaps she had a busy life, she never got the amount of sleep that she should- so she was making up for it now. He wasn’t sure. After all, he knew nothing about her.

She adjusted then, his whole body tensed as she let out a grumbled breath and laid her head on his shoulder. The entire left side of her body brushed against his arm and she took his right bicep into her hands and held on to it, turning her small body in her seat. He left out a deep audible breath.

_What the hell?_

What was he supposed to do? Wake her up? Not a chance. She honestly looked so comfortable and they still had over half their flight left. He convinced himself that allowing her to cuddle against his arm was the nice and friendly thing to do. Although, explaining it to anybody with an outside eye- he was convinced that he’d sound crazy. She’d had her knees drawn into the seat, her right one up and her left one curled underneath her. _Jesus, how small was she?_He thought. After a while, Jughead allowed himself to relax. He closed his computer and carefully pulled the blanket back up to her shoulders that had fallen with all her grumbling. He glanced at her, still sound asleep, before he leaned his own head back in his seat. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to fall asleep with a beautiful girl- whose name he didn’t even know, practically curling into his side in the small plane.

“Hey...” Betty heard a soft voice coax her from a deep sleep. “Wake up,” The voice continued. “We’re landing.” She opened her eyes groggily and was granted with a strange sensation of fullness in her hands. She couldn’t believe that she’d slept the entire flight, but overall, she was grateful. She jumped back in her seat once she’d realized what she’d done. She was clinging to her neighbor. She’d seemingly slept with her head against his shoulder and she was suddenly mortified. What was worse... chills had covered her body when his husky whisper had coaxed her awake.

“I am so sorry...” She suddenly apologized. Her throat was dry and begging for hydration, so her words came out only slightly strangled. She knew that she’d turned red and she could see the amusement in his face and eyes. “Please tell me that I didn’t do that the entire flight.”

“No...” He spoke and she let out a relieved sigh. “Only about a third of it.”

“Oh my God...” She put her face in her palms and Jughead let out a laugh.

“It’s fine really.” He put a hand on her shoulder, and she tensed under his touch.

“Why did you let me do that?” She said as the flight attendant announced that they could remove their seat belts and gather their things.

“You sat next to me on an airplane...” He began to mutter as they stood, careful so his head didn’t hit the ceiling. “You fell asleep on my shoulder and I didn’t want to move because you looked so comfortable.” He told her as she pulled her carry-on out from where it was being kept in the cabinet above their seats. Jughead couldn’t help but let himself indulge in the strip on skin she exposed at her waist when she stood up on her tippy toes. “Oh, and you’re hot.”

Betty thought she almost choked when he’d said the words. _Who was this guy?_Who let a complete stranger snuggle them on a plane for six hours when they didn’t even know each other's names- and then call her hot?

“Uhh, thank you...” She muttered meekly. “My name is Betty, by the way.” She told him as the exited the plane. He secured his shoulder bag and then reached for her suitcase, carrying it for her down the walkway into the airport.

“Jughead,” He gave her a smile as he reached for her bag. “Jones.” She thought his name was quite peculiar. It was definitely one that she’d never heard before- even with her love for literature.

“You know Jughead...” She figured it wouldn’t hurt to be forward. She wasn’t ever going to see him again. “You’re not so bad yourself.” She shrugged and gave him a teasing smile as they walked through the terminal.

“Apparently not...” He began. “I mean you did just cuddle my arm for a solid four hours.” She gasped and shoved him playfully. He smiled at her and she smiled back. “Your job must be pretty intense if you can sleep four solid hours on an airplane.”

“Well I mean you aren’t wrong, but I’m also deathly afraid of heights and I don’t really like flying. I took a little motion sickness medication before the flight. It helps me relax and usually that means sleep.” She told him with a laugh. “I’m sorry again.”

“No worries.” He told her. “I can’t say that a beautiful girl on my arm the whole flight was bad for my ego.”

This man was so confident, and Betty didn’t know what was happening between the two of them. but she didn’t entirely hate it. He wasn’t bad to look at, in fact he was absolutely gorgeous, and she still wasn’t sure how they both ended up in the Vegas airport together. Who was she kidding though, nobody actually met this way and actually worked out.

When Betty had arrived at her hotel, she couldn’t help but feel like she deserved a drink. She ended up ordering an entire bottle of Jameson and wanted to drown out Jughead Jones from her mind. She changed into some skimpy shorts and a long-oversized button up shirt. It was Thursday, and while she expected her hotel to be busy- seeing as it was still Vegas, it wasn’t. So, Betty let herself explore. She didn’t bother with a glass, simply taking shots straight from the bottle until she found a beautiful outside patio. She let her lungs fill with the warm arm and she looked up at the stars and moon above her. Betty simpered in the quiet that surrounded her and pressed the green glass against her lips once more, wincing at the burn in her throat that followed in its wake. She had her right leg pulled into the chest with her arms wrapped around it and her other outstretched in front of her as she sat along a cement block that surrounded the entire hotel patio.

“It’s you...” Jughead spoke frankly once he saw her. Betty jumped at the sudden intrusion of a voice breaking her from her set stupor. She glanced toward its direction and found him walking closer to her.

“Jughead.” She spoke softly. He’d traded his flannel and jeans for dress slacks and a single button jacket. He was holding a short cocktail glass in his right hand with his left in his pocket. He looked utterly delicious and Betty couldn’t help the warmth that traveled through her veins. As warm as the Vegas air was, she couldn’t conceal the shiver that swept over her. “Hi.”

“Mind if I join you?” He muttered, ushering to her entire bottle of whiskey.

“Please...” She swung her legs around and planted her hands on either side of her hips to steady herself. He sat next to her, but she couldn’t look at him, so she just starred at her open thighs. If she had looked at him, she would’ve seen him doing the exact thing.

_Where the hell were her pants?_Jughead thought. She had deliciously long legs that he couldn’t help but imagine wrapped around him.

“So, Betty...” He began and she finally lifted her head to look at him. Her feet were dangling above the concrete as she kicked them softly and playfully. “Where are you from?”

“I live in Los Angeles.” Betty told them. “But I grew up in New York.”

“Wow, for someone who hates flying who would’ve thought you’d move completely across the country.” He couldn’t help the humor in his voice. Betty laughed softly at him.

“I uh- I got a scholarship to go to Berkley, decided I couldn’t pass it up.” She shrugged.

“Yeah I guess not...” Jughead simpered with sarcasm. “You must be smart?”

“I don’t think my mother would agree...” She told him jokingly before placing the whiskey bottle against her lips. She held it out to Jughead, but he declined- shaking his own half-full glass at her.

“What are you doing in Vegas?” He asked her, taking a sip from his own glass. She pulled her knees up to chest and rested her chin against them.

Betty debated on telling him that she was there for her best friend’s bachelorette party. But she didn’t know this man. Sure, he seemed nice and all but for all she knew he could be a serial killer, so she decided that the less he knew- the better.

“I’m here on a work trip...” She lied. He seemed to nod at her after another drink before he spoke again.

“What do you do?”

“I’m a journalist.” Frankly, she’d fumble like an idiot if she tried to lie about her job too. “What about you?” Betty flipped the cards, realizing that she knew nothing about this man except for his mysterious name and the fact that he looked damn good in a suit. “Where are you from?”

“I live in Modesto.”

“Hence why you flew out of LAX.” Betty nodded.

“Precisely.” He smiled softly at her.

“And what is it that you do, Mr. Jones?” His last night purred off her lips and Jughead was suddenly glad that they were shadowed by the dark of the patio so she couldn’t see how hard he’d become in his slacks.

“I uh-” He let out a nervous cough. “I’m a freelance writer, but I bartend on the side.”

“Well...” Betty started, picking up the bottle of Jameson with oomph. “I would make some kind of bar joke about what kind of drink you’d serve me, but I kinda think I know what you’d say.” She laughed a little and then took a swig. “What brings you to Vegas?”

“It’s my friends bachelor party this weekend...” Jughead told her with a slight grumble.

“Doesn’t sound like your too thrilled.” She laughed.

“Let’s just say that I would much rather be here on a business trip.”

“I feel like that’s some backwards logic.”

“You’d understand if you knew the groom.” He suddenly reached for her bottle of whiskey which Betty obliged without protest. He noticed that it was nearly full and couldn’t help but shake his head in a laugh at her. He took a swig and tried his best not to think about the fact that her lips had been in the same place that his were. “Ahh...”

Betty’s insides grew warm as she watched his lips against the mouth of the bottle. She honestly didn’t care if it was idiotic or just straight up crazy. If he was a serial killer, she was way too wound up to care- it'd been too long and Jughead Jones would be a sweet way to go. She wanted to be a different person in that moment. She wanted a different identity and the opportunity to entertain her deepest desires. She glanced into his eyes again, their blue color swirled something deep inside her and she knew that she wanted him.

“Jughead...” She spoke softly.

“Hmm?” He looked at her again and hummed quietly.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Her voice was so meek, she was nearly whispering and Jughead couldn’t help the warmth that spread through him as her voice purred into his ears. Any words he had got stuck in his throat so he just swallowed hard and hoped she couldn’t see it, nodding. “I wanna be reckless.”

Jughead felt his palm twitch. He wanted to touch her skin and discover if it was as soft and smooth as it looked. Silence overtook them for a moment, and he couldn’t bring himself to look at her. Afraid that if he did, he’d have to haul her against the hotel’s cobblestone wall and kiss her until they were both breathless. He watched as Betty drew her bottom lip between her teeth and finally met his face with her big doe eyes. The draw that they felt for each other was almost palpable.

Betty seemed to take a shuddering breath and allowed her chest to fall over her dangling knees. She pushed herself up to stand, unable to believe that such a tensive moment was occurring between them. She wanted to run and flee, forgetting that any sort of moment had just happened.

_Who was she?_And who was _he_to make her feel these things? She suddenly felt a strong hand on her wrist, and she looked back at it. He pulled her softly and she turned back.

“Come here.” He muttered so seductively into the air, Betty thought she could melt. Jughead pulled her back to his body and placed her so that she stood between his legs. Even sitting he was just as tall as her small frame, so he reached out to touch her. He placed both of his strong hands at her waist, her shirt had ridden up and he let his thumbs stroke against her bare skin, watching her eyes and giving her any chance to retreat.

Betty thought that her skin was on fire where Jughead was making methodical circles against the flesh of her hips. She sucked in a tight breath and moved her hand to push a strand of hair behind her ear. Their eyes never left one another's as Betty allowed herself to drown in Jughead’s. She decided that she could channel any personality that she wanted. While she didn’t do this, they didn’t know each other- entertaining her desires while she was on a well-deserved vacation couldn’t come with any consequences, right? It wasn’t like she wanted to fall in love with the guy, she simply wanted one thing- sex.

Jughead stood then. He towered over her- used her hips and began leading her backwards. A small smile toyed at his lips and she let out a sound when her back connected with the brick wall along the patio. He used one of his hands to push her into the wall, keeping her there, and the other moved up to her neck. Betty’s hands met Jughead’s hard chest while her body basically screamed with need. He used his thumb to tilt her chin up to him.

“Do you want me to be reckless with me Betty?” He muttered seductively. “Do you want me to kiss you?” He whispered it so guttural that she almost hadn't heard him. She couldn’t help the whimper that escaped her throat in desperation. Electricity rippled between them and she was hoping that he felt it too. She realized that he wasn’t going to do it unless she gave him permission, so she nodded softly into his hand.

The first flutter of his lips against hers was so soft that she almost hadn’t felt it. Her hands didn’t move from his chest until she decided that she needed more. She used her hands to hold his head and pulled him firmly over her mouth. Jughead let out a groan but indulged her. Betty simpered in the pressure of his lips against hers, pushing and pulling frantically with him. Jughead dipped his tongue into her mouth and Betty happily obliged, deepening their embrace. Jughead lifted her then and pressed her harder into the wall. Her legs came instinctively around his hips and Jughead ground himself into her softly, gaining himself a surprised moan from her throat. Their kiss was hot, neither one of them wanting to pull apart until they absolutely needed breath.

Jughead searched her eyes, unable to read her. Betty’s chest rose and fell, her breasts continuously brushing against him and heat pooling deep in her belly was too much to ignore. She could feel him bulging between them, perfectly at her center- their bodies fit flawlessly together like well-cut puzzle pieces. Their eyes flickered from lips to irises rapidly. Betty’s fingers toyed with ends of Jughead’s hair and his hands secured her against the wall. Their lips met again. Betty murmured as her hips lifted between them, seeking any kind of relief from the vulnerable position that he had her in.

“I-” Betty stuttered pulling away a pushing a strand of hair behind her ears. “I don’t do things like this.” She shook her head at him, and a smile seemed to play at his lips. She gasped as he took her mouth in a hard kiss again. He ground himself against her hips once more and Betty hissed through her teeth at the contact. He used his teeth to bite her bottom lip before he soothed it with a lap of his tongue. Betty felt so hot and she thought she might ignite right there. They fact that anyone could walk in on them hastily mauling each other only added fuel to her fire.

“I don’t either...” He muttered against her lips and she couldn’t help the smile that spread through them.

“I-” Betty muttered before he kissed her again. “I don’t believe you.”

“No?” He teased, grounding himself against her once more.

“Jug...” Betty whimpered. The shortening of his name sent him reeling and he grunted. She savored in the taste of him and the faint lace of whiskey on his breath. It sent a shiver through her bones and she wanted to bury herself in him.

“Do you-” She interrupted by kissed him. “Want to-”

Betty didn’t even let him finish his sentence before she was humming and nodding against his lips. Kissing him after every other word Jughead let out a laugh and pulled himself away. He used his hips to hold her against the wall and Betty about lost it when he came in undeviating contact with her wet center. Jughead used his hand to hold her face back, enabling her form leaning in to kiss him.

“Do you want to go to my room?” He asked her, his chest was heaving so his words came out breathlessly. She seemed to take a second to process what he was asking her. Jughead had gotten the idea that she _really_didn’t do thing like this. Perhaps she was a little high strung, maybe even uptight- but even in the case, she needed this. “Tell me what you want, baby.” He leaned in and kiss her then. It was slow and sweet. Nothing like their previous hurried and ravishing ones had been. Betty let out a wean when Jughead pulled away searching her eyes as they fluttered back open.

“Take me to bed, Jug.”

Jughead set her down, assuring that her feet were planted, and her knees wouldn’t wobble before he let go of her hips. He kept a grasp on her hand, swiping up the whiskey bottle in his other and handing it to her to hold. Betty observed each of his movements with watchful eyes. He pulled her along then. They made eye contact with no one as he pulled her stumbling feet through the hotel lobby and into the elevator.

Betty felt as an alluring tension rose between them. He never let go of her hand but when the elevator doors shut, he pinned her body up against the wall once more, holding her hands above her head at her wrists and spoiling her mouth in a hot kiss. A sound pinged around them as the doors opened to his floor and he dragged himself away. His power over her only added to her growing desire. He knew what he wanted, and he wasn’t afraid to show her.

As terrifying as it sounded, it also excited her to no avail. Betty had taken her precautions. She knew that they receptionist at the front desk had seen him pulling her along through the lobby, she looked at each camera they passed, she was also on birth control and she knew that there would be condoms in the nightstand drawer- it was Vegas after all.

Jughead slipped his key card in and out of its designated slot, gaining them a green light and a successful turn of his door handle. He pulled her inside and closed the door before mauling her again. He couldn’t seem to get enough, but she also didn’t seem to mind. She pushed him away after a few moments, resting her forehead against his to steady her heavy breaths.

“Do you...” Jughead muttered through their mingled respirations. “Do you want something to drink?”

“Water?” Betty mumbled after a moment, gaining her bearings before walking out of his reach in order to steady herself. Her lips were tingling, and her insides had melted, but the nervousness she felt in her bones haunted and taunted her. She ran a hand over her forehead and sat on his bed to calm her pounding heart.

Jughead unbuttoned his suit jacket and shrugged it off his shoulders, draping it over the room's armchair. He moved to his wrists and unfastened his cufflinks. He pulled the hem of his shirt from his waist band and folded up his sleeves. He watched her the entire time. Her gaze never left the floor as he observed her griping the gray duvet beneath her. Jughead grabbed her a bottle of water from the mini fridge and kneeled in front of her- handing it to her. He put a hand on her knee and squeezed as she twisted off its cap and took a swig.

“Thank you.” Betty muttered. Her body burning from his calloused hands comforting grasp on her knee. Her oversized shirt had fallen off one her shoulders and she watched as his gaze continually flicked from her eyes to her collarbone. Jughead stood slowly and sat beside her. Neither one of them looked at each other for a moment, their breathing filling the dark space that surrounded them.

“Betty, if you don’t want-”

She glanced to him and he stopped himself mid-sentence. She wasn’t lying when she had told him that she wanted to be reckless. And Veronica was right, she needed to get laid- frankly, it’d been way too long. While she never pictured a one-night stand to ever be her thing. The thought of never seeing him again was both a blessing and a curse. They could have this single amazing night together and that would be the end. But sex tended to matter more to her, so she was also terrified of how she’d perceive herself when it was all done and over with.

Betty began to stand slowly, turning to meet in front of him. Jughead reached out to grab her waist and they locked eyes as she suddenly stepped in to straddle his hips- her hands meeting his shoulders. Jughead’s hands squeezed her sides as her knees met the mattress on either side of him. Betty lifted a hand to press a strand of hair behind her ear- something Jughead had picked up on, assuming it was something she did when she was nervous or unsure. Her hands moved up to shape his face, her fingertips teased the tops of his ears while they searched each other's eyes.

Jughead dove in and kissed her neck softly. Betty let out a quiet moan as she held his head against her throat. She pulled him away after a moment- afraid he’d leave noticeable marks against her skin. Betty kissed his lips in a hard kiss and Jughead groaned against her mouth. His hands came up and met her ribs, his fingers gripping harshly- looking for anything he could ground himself to. He leaned back against the mattress, resting them amongst the many different sized and patterned decorative pillows. Jughead allowed his hands to slip underneath Betty’s shirt, listening and feeling for any sign of hesitancy from her- but it never came.

Betty could feel the goosebumps rise across the skin of her whole body, even though it felt as if she’d been burned from head to toe. Unable to help herself, she shifted her hips against his growing center. The pressure between her legs was beginning to become uncomfortable and she needed something to relieve the bound ache that only continued to build. She fumbled and reached for the buttons of Jughead’s dress shirt, the tedious task of undoing each button frustrating her to no avail. Jughead sat up quickly and pulled it from his shoulders once she was finished with each clasp. He felt as she ran her nails over the planes of his abdomen and chest, gritting his teeth and hissing. He’d become uncomfortably hard in the strangulation of his pants and her grinding against him to find her own miniscule relief was quickly beginning to drive him crazy.

Betty felt the strong and toned muscles of his stomach contract to her touch and if he wasn't sucking all the moisture from her mouth, she was sure she’d be drooling. She attempted to rub her aching center against him once more, but Jughead held her hips away from his and grunted against her lips. She frowned and pulled away from his mouth. She let out a surprised yelp when he flipped them, his body over hers while he used his hips to hold her to the mattress. His hands ripped at her shirt and she was surprised that buttons hadn’t been sent flying. She was breathing through her stomach as she watched him look over her. He leaned in to kiss the swell of her breast and she gasped at the motion, unable to move her hips against him.

_She was so fucking beautiful. _Jughead thought as he looked over her. Betty’s stomach was toned but not obnoxiously skinny. Her ribs protruded just enough that her heavy breathing caused her skin to suck in on itself. He could see her hips jut just after the band of the tiny cloth shorts she was wearing, and he wanted to dive into her collarbones. She fucking did it for him in every way possible and he wanted nothing more than to worship her.

“I-” She suddenly muttered into the air between them. “I don’t do things like this...” She shook her head. Jughead seemed to laugh softly.

“So, you’ve said.”

“People do this right? Like were not crazy, are we?” She asked him seriously. She was having a seriously morality fight between her brain and her body and she wished her brain would just turn off.

“Betty, if you don’t-” He tried to calm her. His voice was soft as his thumb stroked lightly at the skin on her ribs.

“I just-” She tried to find the right words. “I don’t want you to think I’m a whore or something.” She muttered meekly. She knew that she’d turned red and she suddenly wanted to crawl into herself and forget that she’d said anything at all.

“Betty...” He said softly. “I don’t think you’re a whore.” She met his eyes after a moment, their blue and her green cascaded together in a wave of vulnerability. “I think you are fucking beautiful.” Jughead knew in the moment that something about them was different._She_was different. In the best way possible- and he wanted nothing more than to give her whatever the hell she wanted.

“You do?” She muttered between them is disbelief. Jughead kissed her, a noise of surprise radiated against his lips.

“So-” He kissed her. “Fucking-” He kissed her and bit into her bottom lip. “Beautiful.”

Betty’s tongue played at his lips before they tangled together in hot ecstasy. Jughead was still pinning her against the bed with his hips, preventing her from gaining any friction or relief between them. She wrapped her legs around his hips, crossed her ankles, and used her heels on his ass to press him harder against her. He seemed to growl against her mouth, his chest radiating with a disgruntled sound. He shook his head against her pout and pulled himself away.

“So damn needy...” He said cheekily. Betty caught his chin in her teeth, nipping his jaw softly. She smiled against his skin and lowered her hand to graze him. He bucked and cursed, and Betty let out a small giggle. She was doing everything for him that she was doing for her.

But two could play at that game. Jughead slipped his own hand between them, quickly finding the dampness that had accumulated there. Betty whimpered against him and her fingers clawed at his chest. He palmed once more at her core amongst her tiny shorts and caught the shape that her mouth made with his own.

“You’re so fucking wet and we haven't even started yet.”

“Jug...” She whimpered. Her heat only grew at his dirty mouth, feeding and fueling her fire. He pressed his fingers against her, and she arched into him, needing more. “Please...”

“Tell me what you want, baby.” He kissed her again.

“Touch me...” Betty feathered, clenching her muscles to gain any relief. Jughead dove to her neck and sucked on a soft spot behind her ear. It got to her in the best way, he’d officially found her sweet spot. She shivered and quivered beneath him and he noticed.

“Where, baby?” Jughead muttered. “Tell me what you want... talk to me.”

Betty couldn’t bring herself to speak. She’d never been one for dirty talk or honestly talk at all, but something about the way he was so reactive to her wants and needs had her reeling. She took one of his hands and trailed him down her body, using his fingers to press into her hot center. He pressed into her once again and Betty let out a harsh gasp, bucking into his touch. He let his fingers tease at the hem of her shorts, playing with the skin at the conjuncture of her thigh and torso. His other hand cradled her face as he placed short kisses over her jaw and chin.

Jughead began to sink down her then. He kissed her throat before meeting the top of each of her breasts. He kissed under her sternum and below her belly button, his fingers lightly brushing against both of her sides. She trembled from his touch- her body arching and yearning for his mouth. Jughead glanced up and meet her eyes. He inched his fingers into her waistband and searched her face. She knew what he wanted and nodded to him quickly. He pulled off her shorts and panties in one swift go, kissing her stomach once more before he sunk lower.

Betty let out a gasp of surprise and utter bliss as Jughead pressed his first kiss against her pent-up center. The tip of his tongue fluttered along her clit and she gripped the duvet between her fingers. His teeth grazed one of her lips before his mouth suckled on her softly.

“You taste so good...” He muttered against her, his voice waves radiating deep in her belly causing all her deep muscles to clench once more. He slipped a finger into her and flicked at her sporadically.

“Let... Let me see...” Her voice feathered. Jughead didn’t let up on her but his eyes seemed to widen at her surprise requested. If he thought he was uncomfortable in his slacks before, boy did she just up the ante. He pushed a second finger in, and Betty clenched her walls around them. Jughead groaned against her sensitive flesh and pulled himself away to move up her body. He kissed her in a rushed heated kiss, and she moaned in surprise as his tongue invaded her mouth. Betty relished in the taste of herself against his tongue.

He gave her just enough to leave her reeling before her sank down her body again and deliciously demolished her with his sinful mouth. Betty bucked against him her entire body arching of the bed, attempting to pull away from him. He used his left arm to hold her body down, splaying his hand across her stomach. He licked and sucked as his fingers pumped in and out of her relentlessly. Betty lifted her hands and pulled on the roots of his hair, holding him to her.

“Fu- fuck.” Betty feathered. “Jug-” Jughead could feel her body begin to shake. He pulled his mouth away and blew on her sensitive nub. Betty’s disgruntled sigh was quickly replaced with fictitious groans of pleasure.

“Come on, baby...” Jughead muttered. “Let go.”

His words were her undoing. The bound line within her finally snapped and she convulsed around his mouth. Her legs instinctively closed harshly against his head, Jughead let out a disgruntled sigh and pushed them back open- not letting up on her.

He lifted away and swiped the back of his hand over his glistening lips. He pulled his other fingers into his mouth and sucked them clean before kissing her mouth in feverish passion. Betty whimpered at the intimacy of it all, the fire within her quickly rekindling. Her fingers found the button on his slacks, her nails skimming through his happy trail. Jughead hissed against her mouth before using his own hand to pop his button. Betty stroked over his briefs grasping him in her delicate fingers.

She gave him a Cheshire smile and pushed on his shoulders. He rose above her before resting in a flop next to her. They both let out matching laughs as she sat up over him. Her nails scraped over the skin of his chest and abdomen- their contrast of rough and soft palpable between the two of them. Jughead watched as Betty careful peeled his slacks and boxers away from his hips. He lifted his pelvis to help her. She let out a gasp when he sprang free as Jughead seethed watching her sit on her knees in just her bra. He kicked off his pants and mewled when she grabbed him in a strong grip.

“Can I make you feel good?” She muttered into air. Betty squeezed him in a grasp, and he grit his teeth. Her teasing mouth had him reeling. “Tell me what you want baby...” Betty didn’t know who she turned into, but he brought out the sultry in her and she wanted to make him feel good. Her mouth watered just looking at him. He was hard and huge in her hand and she suddenly couldn’t think about anything expect how he’d feel inside her. She held him in her hand and squeezed him up and down. Betty watched as his eyes pitched shut and he hissed between his teeth. She used her free hand to push a strand of hair between her ear. She took a moment to steady herself, taking in the way that she affected him.

“Fuck, Betts.” The shortening of her name only egged her on. She scooted herself backward and leaned down to take him in her mouth. Betty placed a small peck to the tip, collecting the small drop that had already collected there. She ran her tongue along the bottom of his length before she took him completely in her mouth. Jughead’s hand fisted in her hair as noises made their way out of his throat. Betty sucked him in holding him briefly at the back of her throat before retreating and licking along his length. “Jesus, fuck-” Jughead moaned, writhing beneath her. “You’re incredible.” he gasped. Betty sucked him in deep again, swallowing around him as her hand worked him up and down in a tight grip. “Betts-” Jughead seethed, attempting to pull her off him. “Baby... you gotta stop.” Betty squeezed her thighs together instinctively. A delighted hum left her throat, vibrating around him and causing a strangled moan to escape his throat.

She did as she was told, the rebuild inside of her becoming too strong to ignore. She swiped the back of her hand over her mouth like he’d done with her, a soft smile toying at her lips. She kissed him as his hands met her knees and pulled them over to straddle him. She could feel his hard length pinned between his stomach and her aching center. Betty slunk her hand around to unclasp her bra. She suddenly felt restricted by the flimsy garment- her nipples straining through the thin lace. Jughead leaned up and palmed them, taking one in his mouth- sucking and swirling his tongue against its rigid peak. Betty moaned into the air and he squeezed them once more before lying back flat amongst the pillows. He reached for a condom from the bedside table. Tearing with his teeth, he hissed and rolled it on quickly. Betty’s hands rested on his chest and his came up and his fingers wrapped around hers- almost steadying her.

“You have the power, baby.” He told her confidently. “Take whatever you want... ride me.” She rubbed herself against him. Her slick center stroking him eagerly. He hissed through his teeth and nudged up at her with hips.

“I- I can’t think...” Betty mumbled as she did it once more.

“Don’t think, baby.” He told her. “Just feel.”

Betty used one of her hands to slink between their bodies and grab him. Unable to wait any longer she used her hand to guide him to her entrance, before sliding down on him slowly. Her mouth formed into an _O_shape as she slid all the way to the hilt. Jughead grabbed her hands again, holding them to his chest as Betty got used to the feeling of fullness within her.

Never did she think she’d ever be in this position. Let alone with a man she barely knew. But he made her feel so powerful and mighty. Her sexual experiences had been pretty vanilla up until this point, not that this wasn’t but it was _so_different, and she’d definitely never done this before. She was completely in charge of both of their pleasure and it was a dangerous combination, now that she knew what it felt like.

Betty rolled her hips in a figure eight motion, gaining herself a groan from Jughead. She let out a teasing chuckle and did it again. He used his hips to bounce her upward, her light body jumping against him. He hit the perfect spot inside of her and she jolted around him. It was his turn let out a teasing laugh. Her fingers gripped at his chest and she was sure she’d leave mark in her wake. Jughead’s hand moved from her wrists to her waist and squeezed at her hips. He lifted her and let her slide back down painfully slow. It was agonizing, but oh so good. They both let out a moan at the feeling and Jughead did it again.

Betty took some initiative then. She used her knees and her hands on his chest for leverage- pushing herself up before gliding back down. She began to move, finding a delicious rhythm with full intent to drive him out of his mind.

“Jug...” She fluttered. Betty threw head back with her eyes closed, the friction quickly becoming too much.

“That’s it, baby... just feel me.”

“I... I-” Betty sputtered. “F-fuck...”

Jughead was beginning to read her body. He knew that she was overwhelmed- the newfound power quickly becoming too much for her to handle. He sat up, taking her in his arms and swallowing her surprised gasp with his lips. He flipped them suddenly, kissing her breathless as he laid her shaking body beneath him. Jughead pulled out of her and sunk down her body once more. He flicked and sucked softly at her clit, her body bowing and her chest heaving with the unexpected motion. Jughead dipped his tongue inside of her and felt as she contracted her walls around it. He just as quickly pulled his mouth away, kissing the inside of her thigh as his fingers stroked through her folds. Jughead bit into her thigh before licking away the harsh pinch before he climbed her body once more. Her stroked himself with his hand, his erection straining and painful. The harsh gasps and moans that made their way from her bubbling chest, fueled Jughead’s fire like no other. He wasn’t sure how he’d lasted this long just watching the way she squirmed and begged because of him.

Jughead took her mouth in a quick kiss before looking down between them. He tapped himself against her clit, Betty twitching and whimpering. He rubbed himself through her folds and she gripped his forearms forcefully.

“Please Jug...” she practically cried.

“What baby?”

“I need you inside of me...”

“Are you always so demanding?” Jughead eased playfully.

“Stop teasing...” She gasped with a growl. “Just fuck me, Juggie.”

He wasn’t sure where the shortening of his name came from, but Jughead decided that he wanted to hear it over and over again- falling breathlessly from her lips. Her dirty mouth was his undoing and he drove into her in one quick motion. She was practically dripping for him already and she clenched her walls around him, gaining herself a strangled shape and fictitious noise from his mouth.

He found a rhythm quickly and it didn’t take him long to reach where he needed to be. He didn’t want it to be over, but the buildup on his part had practically killed him. He wanted nothing more than to give her everything she wanted and needed- allow her to take everything from him. But he’d broken out in a sheen of sweat and his veins were screaming at him for release. Jughead grit his teeth and buried himself in her, holding himself still against her as she seemed to whimper in disappointment. She had the back of her hand against her mouth, biting her skin to quiet her adventitious noises.

“How close, baby?” Jughead muttered. “Please tell me you’re close...”

“I’m close.”

“What do you need?”

“Just move, Juggie. It’s okay...”

He wanted to argue. He wanted to make sure that she got what she needed. He didn’t want to come down from this high that they’d created without her. But alas, Jughead didn’t protest. He began to move again, knowing he wouldn’t last long and cursing when his nerve endings began to surge.

Betty slunk a hand between them and rubbed relentlessly at her clit with her delicate fingers. Jughead grumbled and pulled her hand away, replacing it with his own. The dominance of it all sent Betty plundering over the edge. She arched her back before bending into him, her face nuzzling against his throat. The way her walls tensed and pulsed around him was enough to send him into the stars.

Jughead took her mouth in a sweet kiss. Their tongues twining together while their chests rose heavily, and their bodies calmed. Betty winced slightly when Jughead pulled out of her before resting next to her. Oddly, he pulled her body close to his and wrapped his arms around her- pressing a kiss to her hair. Betty rested her head against his chest. She wasn’t sure what she expected to happen after, but intimacy definitely wasn’t on her radar.

“I can’t believe that that just happened...” She said after a while.

“You’re incredible.” He gushed.

“No, you’re incredible...” She glanced up through her lashes to look at him. “That was amazing.” She nuzzled her nose at his chest and placed a peck on his skin, closing her eyes and holding her lips there for a moment. She squeezed his sides, she felt sticky and gross, but cuddling him was concealing the goosebumps from rising on her naked skin. “Do you always talk so much during sex?” She wondered.

“You didn’t seem to mind...” He told her teasingly.

“I didn’t.” She defended. “I just- it's never been like that for me.” Betty felt as the redness rose in her cheeks.

“Oh, really?” He squeezed her closer. “Well I’m happy to oblige you...”

They laid there for a while. Their breaths mingling in the air as they seemed to decide that sleep couldn’t overtake them. Her small frame fit perfectly against his side, she traced circles with her nail against his abdomen while Jughead had his brushing on her upper arm.

“What are you thinking about?” Jughead muttered, his body rustling beside her. Betty didn’t know if she should share her thoughts with him. She felt ridiculous so she just shook her head against his skin. “Betts?” The way she shortened her name did something to her heart and she suddenly regretted what had just happened. He was incredible and she was an idiot. She knew one-night stands weren’t her thing.

“I- I just keep wondering how... how I’m supposed to leave-”

“How you’re supposed to leave me and forget that this happened...” Jughead cut her off and spoke her exact thoughts.

“I’m going to compare anyone in the future to you and be aggravated as hell when they don’t deliver.” She glanced up at him through her lashes and watched as something happened in his eyes.

“Come here.” Jughead said with the nudge of his chin. Betty pressed her splayed hand against his chest and pushed herself up. Her lips landed on his in a lazy kiss. “I can say that I’ll definitely do the same...” He muttered against her mouth. “Jesus, the way you reacted to me.” He kissed her a little harder. Betty rested herself against him, her breasts pressing against his skin. She hummed a whimper against his mouth as her body began to refuel.

“Juggie...” She whimpered.

“That-” Jughead said against her lips, his fingers bruising her sides. “I fucking love that...”

Betty could already feel his erection growing against her thigh. One quick movement and he’d be brushing against her sensitive center. Her tongue snuck past his lips and flicked at his top lip. The electricity between them was too much to ignore and she briefly wondered if fate was a real thing. Was she supposed to meet him? The airport and the plane and the hotel- was it all the universes way of throwing them together?

“I need a shower...” She muttered against his mouth in an attempt to still her swirling brain and heart. She wasn’t, however, ready to leave him. Not even close.

“Do you want to stay?” He whispered. His voice was almost fearful, afraid of her answer.

“Do you want me to go?” She stuttered. She kissed his cheekbone and felt his eyes close in content.

“Not a fucking chance...” He mumbled. Betty smiled against his skin and grabbed his face, giving him a hard kiss. She climbed from him, Jughead bringing out her inner confidence as she crawled confidently and nakedly from the rumpled sheets. “Hey!” Jughead grabbed her. He pulled her over his body and Betty giggled loudly. He kissed her and betty pulled away cocking her head at him. “Where are you going?”

“I told you...” She muttered. “I need a shower.” She pushed him off her and climbed from the bed once more. Her ass sauntering and teasing him, she strutted confidently to the bathroom as Jughead laid back on the bed with an exaggerated sigh. She was going to kill him.

Betty peeked her head out of the door frame after a moment. She chewed on her bottom lip and watched him. Jughead caught the gaze in his peripheral and looked to her.

“Well... are you coming or not?” She muttered playfully. _Oh_, that’s how she wanted to play it.

Jughead jumped from the bed and Betty let out a giggle, hiding herself in the confines of the four walls of the small room. She turned on the shower and turned to look at herself in the mirror. She planted her hands on either side of her against the counter, holding herself up with locked elbows. Her eyes closed and her head fell, chin to her chest as steam began to fill the space around her. She had the faintest purple mark against the skin of her throat, just below her ear. _Her sweet spot_. She knew it would take some concealer and she wanted to be mad, but she couldn’t be.

Jughead came up behind her. He placed his lips plush against her shoulder, kissing her skin gently. He moved to her neck and Betty let out a groan. She entwined her fingers in his hair and turned to face him. Jughead hands came to the counter on both sides of her- caging her in.

“You marked me...” She muttered to him. He searched her eyes for any swirl of emotion; unable to read her in the moment.

“I can do it again.” He said, his voice husky. The energy between them shifted as she put her hands on his chest. They were standing together, the room filling with steam, naked. They searched each other's eyes and she let out a breath. He leaned in and flicked the tip of her nose with his tongue. She giggled and pushed him away, swiping her hand over her nose.

Betty pulled him into the hot stream and took his mouth in a heated kiss. Jughead took her forearms and pinned them against the shower wall on either side of her head. Betty whimpered against him.

“Let me mark you...” He muttered against her skin. She thought about the pressure of his lips on her skin, suckling and lavishing her. It made her hot, and it wasn’t from the hot stream that was pouring down on them. She tried to think about every bad scenario that could come out of it. All the questions she would have to answer. But in the moment, she couldn’t think about anything and she wanted his domineering power to overtake her.

“I... I have meetings tomorrow.” She tried to lie. Her voice stuttered and it didn’t hide any of the desire that she sought. Jughead licked at her neck, nipping and kissing against her carotid. “Juggie...” She moaned. Betty grasped his head in her hands and led his mouth to the divot in her collarbone. It would be hidden under the collar of her shirt and still feel oh so good. Jughead’s hand trailed up her inner thighs, cupping and stroking her folds leisurely.

The possession that he was claiming on her body had him staggering. She was so responsive to him and he loved it. He’d had hot sex, but this- this was so different, he felt utterly perplexed and blocked out any thought of her leaving him.

When Jughead decided that he’d been successful in his attempt to stain his skin with his sinful mouth, he kissed her chest, trailing his tongue over each of her nipples. Betty’s eyes were closed as she relished in his touch, her breaths coming out in pants. Jughead continued kissing down her stomach.

“Jug...” He looked up at her and smiled a coy grin. He grabbed her right leg behind her knee, and he lowered to his knees. Jughead draped her leg over his shoulder, exposing her to him. He trailed his pointer through her glistening lips, watching and feeling as her bound body contracted to his gentle touch. Betty whimpered his name with a curse, her palms slapping the wet walls at her sides- her nails unable to grip anything. She wasn’t sure how he continued to surprise and amaze her, her body so reactive to his touch. Jughead sucked her clit into his mouth and lavished her, taking her to the stars two times over.

The warm sun snuck its way through the blinds and warmed the small room like a cocoon. Betty shifted groggily against Jughead’s side. She was tucked and deliciously naked around him. For a second she wondered if she just dreamed the whole thing. Maybe it was some kind of sick fantasy that her body had created against her mind in her dire state of need. His nostrils blew air against her hair and she watched as his eyelashes laid delicately against his cheeks. She couldn’t believe that she was there, with him, and they’d just shared the most magical night together. She felt completely and utterly stated, unsure how they went for as long as they did. She’d never experienced more than two orgasms in one night and she was beginning to understand the aftereffects of their scrumptious evening. Her bones screamed at her, she was sore, but she didn’t regret it for a second.

Unable to help herself, Betty leaned up on her elbow and placed the softest kiss against his drowsy pout. He hummed against her lips in content, offering his own pressure after a moment. His hand came up to grasp her side, squeezing before pulling her fully on top of him.

“Hmm, good morning.” He muttered.

“Good morning...” She nuzzled her head in his neck. She was so warm and comfortable and didn’t want to leave the bubble they’d created. Betty placed her lips to his neck and Jughead hummed.

“If I could get woken up like this every morning- I'd be one lucky son of a bitch.” He said teasingly. Betty chuckled softly against his chin, her arms squeezing harder against his sides.

She didn’t want to leave him, but them being together wasn’t practical. They we’re only supposed to stay together for one night. She’d leave satisfied, which now seemed like an understatement, and they’d go back to their lives. Three hours away from each other in California. He’d go to his friend's bachelor party at the Bellagio and she’d meet Veronica at the airport at one o’clock sharp with a car and glass of champagne in hand. She’d tell him that she had meetings and they’d leave each other. Her head would be confused, and perhaps his too- a girl could dream.

She could feel him already growing between them and she blushed- _everywhere._He really couldn’t get enough of her and the thought alone ignited her aching bones.

“Apparently someone else wants to say good morning too.” She couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled from her throat.

“It’s morning...” Jughead seemed to shrug, still holding her body flesh against his.

“Uh huh...” Betty muttered. “Keep telling yourself that.”

“He’s got a mind of his own, what do you want me to say?” Jughead told her playfully. She moved up kiss him, her tongue flicking at his upper lip teasingly before she planted her mouth on his. “Mmmm, where have you been all my life?” Betty smiled and pushed up on his chest with her hands, her wince was clear enough and Jughead noticed the discomfort in her eyes. “You’re sore?”

“May- maybe a little...” She surrendered after shooting him a glare. Jughead seemed to mimic a coy smile, his palms grasped her ass and squeezed softly. “You seem pleased with yourself...”

“Oh, I am.” He muttered cockily at her. She slapped his chest playfully which granted her a pat on the ass from him. Her body had begun to smolder, and she didn’t know how she could still be humming after their glorious night together, where he utterly worshiped her body. Perhaps he just did that for her- no matter what, she couldn’t get enough. 

Betty kissed him then. She took his mouth and poured passion into him through her lips. They seemed to communicate through an unspoken language that was just for them. She’d pushed and he’d pull, they kissed each other without any hurry. When he bit into her bottom lip before soothing the burn with his tongue, Betty let out a muffled moan. She arched her body into him, brushing just enough to tease herself.

“Baby we can’t... you’re too sore.” He muttered against her mouth. “How-” He broke their kiss. “How can you still want more?” He seemed to laugh.

Betty scrunched her eyebrows playfully, pretending to be offended at his choice of words. She thought maybe, just maybe, if she threw a slight tantrum, he’d give her what she wanted. It was like having a toddler in a candy store and telling them not to touch anything- impossibly tempting. He was right, her muscles were screaming at her, but her bones were becoming butter once more and she couldn’t help herself.

Betty licked at the pulse point on his neck, sucking her own mark into his skin- branding him like he had her. Except you’d see his because she had no regard for her placement; he wanted it to be this way.

“Holy shit, Betts...” He muttered breathlessly. “What are you doing to me?” He squeezed her ass once more and Betty groaned. He caught her mouth on his and kissed her hard. He knew what she wanted, but he had plans for her. “Do you trust me?” Jughead muttered.

“I-” Betty stuttered. “I want to...” She told him truthfully.

“I want to try something...” Jughead pulled his mouth away from her and stared into her eyes. He searched her evergreen irises and Betty nodded to him after a moment. “I want to make you feel good, baby...” Jughead muttered, kissing her again. “But I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Juggie...” Betty moaned. “Please.” He kissed her again before his lips met and nipped at her chin and then the soft spot the he knew drove her crazy. He slapped her ass again and Betty let out a surprise yelp into the air around them before giggling into his skin. Jughead bit his teeth into her shoulder before muttering against her flesh.

“Get on your knees.” He spoke sternly. Betty did as she was told, his browbeat tone egging her to no avail. “Now climb up here and place them on each side of my head...”

Betty knew what he was suggesting, and her insides erupted at the thought. It was intriguing and terrifying all at the same time, she’d never had anyone do it before. She couldn’t lie, she was slightly afraid of suffocating him. But then again, she thought there were worse ways to go.

“Grip the headboard...” Jughead told her after she’d positioned herself for him. She wasn’t sure why she trusted him completely with her body, but she just _did_. She felt this twang of utter certainty with him. She knew he wouldn’t hurt her; it would physically pain him to do her any harm. Admiration knocked heavily at her heart and she hated it, she wanted to lock it away and throw away the key. Normally the bright morning light should scare her, but she felt so empowered by it. She didn’t have to hide anything with him, and Betty relished in it. “Come down, baby. I can’t reach you.”

“I- I...”

“Relax, Betts...” Jughead turned his mouth and kissed the inside of her thigh. “Just say the word and we’ll stop- you know that.”

“I- I don’t want to stop...” She admitted. Her center was on full display, his face between her legs. She should be mortified and yet her made her feel like a goddamn queen.

Betty had to grip the headboard with both her hands to steady herself when Jughead assaulted her with the first stroke of his tongue. She gasped in delight and surprise, jumping a little. Jughead seemed to let out a groan and gripped his hands around both of her thighs to pull her back down to him. He licked and sucked, his expert tongue doing handywork and tilting her so close to the edge before pulling her back. She ground her hips against him, unable to help herself.

“That’s it, baby,” Jughead croaked. “Ride my face.” His hands were still tucked around her thighs, holding her up enough so she wouldn’t collapse and suffocate him. He dipped his tongue inside of her and she contracted her walls around it. He rubbed a thumb over her sensitive nub, her legs shaking over him as her grip turned her knuckles white on the headboard.

“F- fuck...” She feathered.

“I don’t know if I’m ever going to forget how good you taste.” Betty moaned at his words, his tongue flicking over her once more. Her legs began to shake, and she knew she was close. His dirty mouth fueled her as she teetered once again at the edge. He didn’t let up this time and when he flicked at her again, Betty fell. Jughead held a hand over her belly to prevent her from falling. She let a scream into the air as Jughead groaned against her. She flooded his mouth and he ate like a ravenous wolf; afraid it’d be his last meal. She was ultra-sensitive and couldn’t move. He crawled from under her, meeting behind her quivering body and kissing her lips.

Betty simpered in the taste of herself against his lips. She was still in shock from her earthshattering orgasm when Jughead cradled her body in his lap. He slapped a soft smack against her still quaking center, and she yelped, jumping above him- the touch like a snap to her delicate flesh. She could feel his erection straining against her back and she groaned.

“Please, Juggie...” She whimpered. He sucked at the soft spot behind her ear and moaned against her skin.

“Baby, no...”

“Please...” She practically begged. “I need it.” Jughead bit into the soft skin of her shoulder, palming her breasts in both of his hands. “Just one more time Juggie... please.”

Jughead made sweet love to her. It was slow and gentle, he wanted it to last- the both of them unable to believe that it’d be the last time. He came down from his own strenuous high, holding her body against his. He still couldn’t believe that he’d never see her again. They rested for a while before Betty realized that it was close to the afternoon and she needed to get ready for the girls’ arrival. She’d stuck to her business trip story, telling Jughead that she had scheduled meetings. She knew that she be getting drunk with Veronica, attempting with everything in her to forget his memory- even just for a little while. So, when Jughead asked her to meet him later that night Betty regretfully declined. As much as her heart yearned for him, he could only be one-time thing- a one-night stand. No matter how many feelings she felt or the glorious time that they shared in that one night.

They were outside of her hotel room. Jughead was dropping her off, refusing to leave her just yet. He’d get her back; he’d made an internal mantra of that. She was fighting him, but he’d win. It might kill him, but he’d win.

“What are thinking about?” He asked. He held both her hands in his outside of her room, the hallway was empty and quiet, and he only wanted to share one more embrace with her.

“The fact that I didn’t know you twenty-four hours ago...” Betty muttered. She laced her fingers through his and smiled softly at him. “The fact that I met you in an airport and you got me into bed because you called me hot.” She laughed.

“That’s all it took, huh?” He muttered playfully. “In that case-” He leaned in and wrapped his arms around her. “You are fucking breathtaking...” Betty let out an almost sad laugh and leaned in to press her forehead against his. She couldn’t help but wonder, if they had met in LA would it be different?

“I’ll never forget you, Jughead Jones...”

“Then meet me again.” Jughead told her huskily.

Betty kissed his lips softly. She poured any passion she had into him. Perhaps they’d run into each other in the future- a girl could dream. She had to leave him before things got any more complicated. Before she got any more in her head. She pulled herself away from him regretfully. Her eyes had filled with an odd sadness and she hated herself for it.

_Who was she?_And who was _he_to make her feel this way?

Everything that she feared was coming true... so she’d flee, before her heart and mind could play any more tricks on her. Betty left him there in the hallway, she didn’t look into his eyes, but she had she would’ve seen them flooded with sorrow like hers. This wasn’t supposed to happen to either of them. They had an amazing and _hot_night. They knew neither one of them regretted that. But that’s all it was supposed to be.

She tried to convince herself that it was for the best. She knew nothing about him, and he knew nothing about her. She’d lied to him about why she was even in Vegas to begin with. Her life in LA was complicated and busy- and she didn’t know if she wanted a relationship in the moment. He also lived three hours away and long distance had never been her thing... but then again neither were one-night stands.

Betty held up the cheesy cardboard sign, labeled with _‘BRIDE’_in big bold letters. She sighed and clicked her heels together. She needed a drink and to dance the night away with her girls in a roof top bar. She never to flood the memory of Jughead Jones from her brain, filling the void with lifetime memories of tequila and bright lights. All until she got back to the real world on Monday of her hum drum job at LAP. Gate numbers and flight delay notices swarmed her ears from the intercom as she watched and waited for Veronica’s pearly whites to show themselves. The girl was always so happy and fiery and honestly, Betty envied it. Veronica was wild and always knew what she wanted and exactly how to get it.

Betty’s eyes found the blushing bride then. Her white lace dress cinched at her waist and flared cutting off just above her knee. Her dark hair hung at her shoulders and her tall heels clicked along the airports polished floors. The girl practically screamed effortless beauty.

“B!” Veronica yelled once she was her and the corny sign. She had Cheryl to her left and Toni and Josie straggled behind a little. Betty gave them all a bright smile, her heart filling- realizing just how long it’d been since she’d seen her old friends. She hadn’t seen them since college, their lives too busy with adulting to plan anything. Toni had ditched her pink highlights for caramel ones, her tendrils hanging low against her back. Cheryl still looked the same as she did the last time Betty saw her, trying to remember just exactly how long ago that was. Betty seemed unable to believe that they’d all graduated college four years ago.

Veronica pulled Betty in for a strong hug, basically suffocating her best friend. Betty let out a laugh and squeezed back. The pair talked on the phone nearly every day, but it didn’t make the moment any less special. Cheryl held Betty’s hand and gave her a gentle smile.

“Hi, Betty...”

“Let me see!” Betty muttered suddenly. Cheryl seemed unable to help herself and threw her hand into Betty’s face. “Oh my gosh, it’s gorgeous!” A glistening diamond ring shimmered against Cheryl’s left hand and they all ogled over the captivating jewelry. Betty had seen through social media that Toni had proposed, and she’d been nothing but happy for them. They two we’re perfect for each other; balancing out each other's polar opposite personalities.

“Yeah...” Toni jokingly examined the ring herself. “I tried a little.” She shrugged and everyone laughed.

“Okay as fun as this is, my legs are killing me- and I need a drink...” Josie muttered. “What do you say ladies? Let’s get this weekend started?”

“I’m in!” Betty said happily.

“Not just yet...” Veronica began. “We have to wait for Archie.”

“Wait...” Betty stopped her small figured friend with a hand on her arm. “Archie?”

“Yeah,” Cheryl said with the roll of her eyes. “Miss Bride to be over here couldn’t spare the weekend away from her dear Archie and just had to bring him along.” She tried, but she couldn’t hide the agitation in her voice.

“Subtle, Cher.” Toni nudged.

“V...” Betty weaned.

“His groomsmen weren’t planning him a bachelor party and I felt bad!” She defended. The girls all eyed her, and she cracked under the pressure. “Okay! Maybe I was being a little selfish...”

“You think?” Betty clipped. “I thought we agreed on a girls only weekend?”

“And it will be!” Veronica attempted to defend. “I called up one of his buddies from college. None of you know him, but he’s Archie best man. He came up for the weekend and he’s gonna take Archie out.”

“Ooh...” Josie cooed. “Is he single?”

“I assume so.” Veronica shrugged. “I’ve met him a few times when he came to visit Archie in New York, from what I’ve seen- he's nice on the eyes but kind of a hermit.”

“Ugh.” Josie rolled her eyes. “Boring.” Cheryl laughed at her and shook out her hair.

“How about...” She stepped out in front of the group. “We go have a few drinks at hotel bar?” She gestured to Toni and Betty. “Betty you can take us back to the hotel and Veronica can wait here for her dear Archie.” She said with the best fake smile she could muster. “I’m dying to get out of these clothes and I’m in dire need of drink.”

“Oh please...” Veronica muttered. “You just want to get a quickie in before the party starts.”

“I mean...” Cheryl weaned. “You’re not wrong.” She shrugged and they all joined in a laugh.

“Go...” Josie muttered. “I’ll stay with Veronica and wait for Archie. Lord knows the poor boy would be lost if we left him alone to fend for himself.”

“Okay!” Cheryl clapped her hands together and Betty shook her head at the redhead with a small smile. “Meet in the lobby- say seven o’clock?”

“Sounds good...” Veronica nodded. “We have dinner reservations at eight so no later!” She pointed at Cheryl specifically. “Sound good, B?”

“Sounds great.” She gave her a smile.

“Great!” Veronica muttered happily. “I honestly can’t wait for you to meet Archie’s best man! I think you two will really hit it off.”

“V, you just called him a hermit.” Betty told her, confusion in her voice. “I also don’t need you playing matchmaker.”

“But I-”

“V.” Betty shot her a warning tone.

“I just have a feeling, that’s all.” A smile toyed against her dark velvet lips as she held her hands up in surrender.

Betty smoothed her hands down her dress. It was tight and short and _black_. Definitely not her, but she was in Vegas- she could live a little. Her heels made her already long legs look even longer and she attempted to pull her dress down, but it wasn’t budging. She had straightened her hair, which she rarely did. She honestly looked like a completely different person, but she didn’t entirely hate it. Betty glanced to her bed and shook her head with a ridiculous smile. She picked up the bright pink and silver sash that Veronica had insisted she wear. It was printed with huge block letters that read _“MAID OF HONOR.”_Surely, she’d get noticed tonight. What was worse- all of the girls had matching ones and if it wasn’t for their penis straws or Veronica’s glittery tiara that Cheryl had gotten, they’d definitely be getting lots of free drinks. She looked at the clock on the bedside table and noted the time. It was close to seven, so she took a deep breath, steadying her stomach. She gathered her things and looked in the mirror one last time before she made her way down to the lobby.

“Archie!” Veronica weaned. “Stopp!” Archie was kissed at her neck as she attempted to clasp the necklace around it that she had carefully suspended between her acrylics. “You know-” She sang. “You could help me instead of distracting me! We’re gonna be late!”

“Yeah, what’s new?” He muttered and she rolled her eyes. He grabbed the necklace from her hands and clasped it carefully as she held her hair away from her neck. Her fingers grasped it against her chest, and she glanced back at him through the mirror in front of them. “Do you think it’ll work?”

“I think if there’s anything we know about the two of them...” Archie began. “One look and they’ll be hooked.”

“Lord knows they need it.” Veronica playfully rolled her eyes. “Do you think they’ll ever figure it out?”

“That we set them up?” Archie questioned. Veronica nodded to him and he sighed. “Who knows.” He shrugged. “By the time they do, they’ll be too into each other to care.”

“I just hope it works and we don’t make complete idiots of ourselves...”

“Have we ever been wrong before?” He muttered.

“Don’t jinx it” Veronica hounded him with tease. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek causing her to giggle.

A knock startled them, and Archie pulled away from her to answer it. Jughead stood in the hall, a black dress shirt over black slacks and looking utterly delicious. He glanced up from the floor to meet Archie’s gaze. They smiled at each other and took each other’s hands to pull each other in for a bro hug.

“Veronica.” Jughead nodded to her once he stepped in from the hall.

“Jughead.” She echoed him with a coy smile. She secured her sash and tiara in the mirror and Archie snickered at her with his hands in his pockets. “I’ll see you downstairs...” She leaned in to peck her fiancé on the cheek.

“Alright, babe.” He slapped her as once she walked past in. Veronica blushed and scolded him with her eyes.

“You’re gonna have to watch that one.” Jughead told him with a laugh.

“Tell me about it man.” He said with a sigh and a matching chuckle. “So, how you been man?”

“Good man.” Jughead shrugged.

“You got some strippers, or something planned for me tonight?” Archie said with a laugh.

“It’s a surprise.” Jughead muttered mysteriously with a coy smile. Archie took his shoulder in a strong grasp and laughed.

“Let’s go man...” He said. “Veronica wants you to meet her girls.”

_Oh great. _He thought. The last thing he wanted to do was flirt aimlessly with women that he had no intention of leading on. He couldn’t sway his mind from a particular blonde and the way her lusciously long legs wrapped around him while he drove her crazy over and over again. He caught himself wondering about her all day. How her meetings we’re going and if she was ready to board her plane the next morning. But mainly if she was thinking about him as much as he was thinking about her. He mentally kicked himself for not asking for her number like a nervous teenager- and even more so when he realized that he didn’t even know her last name.

“B!” Veronica squealed when she saw her exit the elevator.

“Holy shit, you look hot!” Cheryl echoed and Betty blushed glancing down at herself.

“Thanks.” Betty flared out her heels and gripped her clutch tight in her hands as Josie came up beside her.

“Come on!” Veronica rushed and held out her hand to Betty. “I want you to meet Archie’s best man!”

The girls made their way around the corner and further into the lobby. The entered to dimly lit room and searched for the two men sipping on whiskey at the hotel bar. They both glanced up at the group of gorgeous women that seemed to enter on cue. Betty felt her heart drop to her feet, and she thought her mouth must’ve gone slack.

“B, I want you to meet-”

“Jughead?” Betty echoed in disbelief.

“Betts?”


End file.
